FY 2012 PASADENA FOOD INSPECTION TABLET SYSTEM PROJECT RESEARCH GRANT PROGRAM CITY OF PASADENA PUBLIC HEALTH DEPARTMENT Funding Opportunity Number: RFA-FD-12-027 Project Abstract - Agency Name: City of Pasadena Public Health Department Project Name: Pasadena Food Inspection Tablet Inspection System Project Contact: Dr. Eric G. Walsh, Health Officer/Director, (626) 744-6166 ewalsh@cityofpasadena.net The City of Pasadena Public Health Department is submitting an application to develop a Food Inspection Tablet System (FITS) in response to the FDA funding announcement Building the Capacity of State, Local, Territorial, and Tribal Food Regulatory Agencies to Undertake Examinations, Inspections, and Investigations and other related Food Safety Activities under section 702 of the FD & C Act (U18). The proposed project will develop and implement a tablet-based model inspection system and measure the system's capacity to conduct efficient inspections and other related food safety activities in the City of Pasadena. Requested funding for the proposed 36-months project is $300,000, for the funding period of Sept 1, 2012 through Aug 30, 2015. The application will include iPad/ tablet food safety inspection checklists for restaurant inspections and food trucks. Assuring that a restaurant meets safety and cleanliness standards is the goal behind developing this application. The wireless iPad/ tablet application would be less laborious to manage than using pen and paper. The proposed Food Inspection Tablet System (FITS) will improve food safety handling, technical capability, and act as an effective tool in foodborne disease prevention, for the City of Pasadena, and can be adopted by jurisdictions in Southern California and nationwide. !